There's No Place Like Home: Parte 2
é o décimo terceiro episódio da 4ª Temporada, e o 82º episódio de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 29 de Maio de 2008. O combate entre os sobreviventes e o pessoal do cargueiro continua, e os Oceanic 6 se encontram perto do resgate. Sinopse Na Ilha Na estufa da Orquídea Jack e Sawyer alcançam Hurley na Orquídea. John está tentando descobrir como entrar na estação. Jack se aprocima de Locke e os dois têm uma "discussão de liderança", de acordo com Hurley. Locke diz a Jack que ele terá que mentir quando sair da ilha para protegê-la. Locke também tenta persuadir Jack a permanecer na ilha e cumprir a seu destino, sugerindo que a ilha é um lugar onde milagres acontecem. Jack diz que milagres não existem, e decide partir com Hurley e Sawyer para o helicóptero, apesar da advertência de John de que Keamy estaria lá. Ben é levado por Keamy para o helicóptero onde eles encontram Frank algemado. Kate então vem correndo da selva. Ela afirma que está fugindo dos Outros. Keamy envia seus homentos para a floresta e os Outros surpreendem seus homens e os matam. Sayid luta com Keamy. Então, Richard Alpert aparece de repente e atira em Keamy pelas costas, que é deixado aparentemente morto. Kate solta Ben de suas amarras. Ela volta para o helicóptero com Sayid, enquanto Ben volta para a Orquídea. Na Praia Daniel volta do cargueiro com o bote vazio. Ele fala a Juliet sobre o cargueiro e como ele tentará se aproximar o máximo possível. Dan vai pegar água enquanto Juliet prepara o próximo grupo. Ela o agradece por ajudar os sobreviventes. Enquanto isso, Miles está se servindo da comida do acampamento sob o olhar atento de Rose. Charlotte está arrumando sua mochila. Dan chega e diz aos dois que ele está partindo em 10 minutos e que eles precisam estar no bote. Miles lhe diz que, apesar de saber que a situação é crítica, ele ficará na ilha. Daniel então parte. Miles surpreende-se ao saber que Charlotte quer sair da Ilha, já que ela gastou tanto tempo "tentando voltar" para a ilha. Charlotte pergunta o que ele quer dizer, mas Miles é evasivo. Algum tempo depois, Charlotte se aproxima de Dan e lhe diz que ela vai ficar na ilha "por enquanto". Dan salienta que "por enquanto" na ilha pode significar "para sempre". Charlotte resonde: "Faria algum sentido se eu lhe dissesse que eu ainda estou procurando pelo lugar onde nasci?" Eles se separam afetuosamente e Daniel, agora sozinho, volta para o bote cheio. Juliet diz a Dan que ela não sairá da ilha até que todos esteja seguro no cargueiro, garantindo a Dan que "nós ainda estaremos aqui quando você voltar". Daniel parece perturbado. Ele embarca no bote com alguns sobreviventes, e eles partem para o cargueiro. Na Orquídea Ben encontra Locke com Jack. Locke ainda não explicou a Jack que eles irão mover a Ilha, mas não há tempo. Locke entra com Ben no elevador, e os dois descem. Locke e Ben saem do elevaor e entram na Estação Orquídea. Enquanto caminham para dentro, Locke observa os vários equipamentos e uma televisão. Ele olha para Ben e pergunta se aquela é a "caixa mágica". Ben dirige um olhar absurdo para Locke e responde "não". Ben então oferece a Locke uma fita para responder todas as suas questões sobre a estação. Locke a coloca na televisão e o Dr. Edgar Halliwax aparece. No vídeo, Halliwax informa que objetos metálicos não devem ser colocados dentro do "cofre". O cofre é visto como uma câmara que contém o poder de deslocar no tempo o que estiver em seu interior. Locke olha para Ben e o vê empilhando diversos objetos metálicos no interior da câmara. O elevador começa a descer e Ben pergunta a Locke se ele pode lhe devolver a sua arma. O elevador se abre para revelar Keamy - ainda vivo. Keamy saca uma faca e cuidadosamente entra na Orquídea. Ele começa a explicar a Ben, que está escondido, que se Ben o matar o cargueiro será destruído e muitas pessoas inocentes serão mortas. Ele começa a fazer piadas sobre a morte de Alex, mas repentinamente Locke aparece. Locke explica que ele não tem qualquer conflito com Keamy e que Keamy deveria permitir que as pessoas inocentes no cargueiro sobrevivam. Ben, percebendo que Keamy está distraído, ataca com seu bastão dobrável, tirando a faca da mão de Keamy. Assim que Keamy é derrubado, Ben pega a faca caída e começa a esfaquá-lo repetidamente. Locke o detém na tentativa de salvar Keamy e as pessoas no cargueiro, mas o dano está feito é deixado à beira da morta. Keamy diz a Ben que Widmore o encontrará. Apesar de todos os esforços de Locke para salvá-lo, Keamy morre. Locke diz a Ben que ele acabou de matar todos no cargueiro, ao que Ben responde friamente: "E daí?". bane a si mesmo para o bem da Ilha]] Após matar Keamy, Ben tenta entrar atrás do cofre. Locke o impede e exige saber porque Ben matou Keamy, mesmo sabendo que isto causaria a morte de muitas pessoas inocentes no cargueiro. Ben admite que seu ato fez a coisa errada e que sua dor pela perda de Alex prejudicou o seu raciocínio. Ben diz a Locke para não cometer os mesmos erros como o novo líder. Locke fica confuso. Ben lhe diz que há um preço a pagar por mover a Ilha. A pessoa que a move deve deixá-la e jamais poderá voltar. Locke reluta em deixar Ben partir mas Ben lhe oferece a mão, pedindo desculpas por todo o sofrimento que causou a Locke. Locke aceita o aperto de mãos e Ben corre par o cofre. Lá dentro, a explosão abriu um caminho para o interior da ilha. Ben entra no túnel que leva a uma série de escadas. A escada se quebra e ele cai, cortando seu braço direito e rasgando a jaqueta. Neste ponto sua condição parece ser idêntica a que tinha quando apareceu no Deserto do Saara. Ben está dentro de uma sala escura e gelada na qual as pedras estão cobertas com hieróglifos. Nesta sala, na frente de Ben, há uma parede com uma grande roda. Após olhar para cima e dizer "Bem Jacob, eu espero que você esteja feliz", Ben começa a girar a roda com grande dificuldade. Quano mais a roda é girada, mais iluminada a sala fica. Na superfície, a ilha Inteira emite um barulho estranho. Repentinamente, a luz envolve a Ilha e tudo dentro da luz desaparece. No Cargueiro pode ir agora."]] Desmond, Jin e Michael descobrem o C4 instalado no cargueiro. Michael encontra um cilindro de nitrogênio líquidoe o espalha na bateria da bomba para congelá-la e ganhar tempo ante da bomba explodir. Desmond e Jin freneticamente procuram uma forma segura de desarmar os explosivos. Quando Keamy morre, a bomba é armada, mas não explode imediatamente devido à esperteza de Michael de mater a bateria resfriada com nitrogênio. Com a bomba armada, Jin pede a Desmond que saia fica para trás para tentar descobrir como desarmar a bomba. Quando o helicóptero chega, Jin tenta correr para a porta, mas ele perde a decolagem do helicóptero. Christian Shephard aparece e diz a Michael "você pode ir agora", e então o barco explode. No Helicóptero Frank, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid e Hurley embarcan no helicóptero e decolam em direção ao cargueiro. No percurso, Frank percebe qeu o helicóptero tem um vazamento de combustível, devido a um buraco no tanque causado por uma bala perdida. Como o nível de combustível estava muito baixo, Frank acreditava que eles conseguiriam chegar até o cargueiro. Ele diz que eles tem que eliminar 75Kg. Sawyer beija Kate, sussura algo em seu ouvido e salta do helicóptero, permitindo aos demais passageiros chegar ao cargueiro. Assim que eles encontram o cargueiro, Desmond está acenando freneticamente para eles e dizendo-lhes que há uma bomba prestes a explodir. Frank aterrisa mesmo assim, e rapidamente começa a encher o tanque e remendar o furo. Todos embarcam novamente, incluindo Sun, que implora que eles esperem por Jin. Entretanto, Frank decola imediatamente e Sun fica desesperada. Quando o barco explode, Sun fica enloquecida de dor. Enquanto se dirigem novamente para a ilha, uma luz forte preenche o céu e a ilha desaparece. Com pouco combustível e nenhum lugar para pousar, Frank diz a todos para colocarem coletes salva-vidas e prepararem-se para o impacto. Os sobreviventes nadam em direção à balsa inflável atirada na água por Sayid momentos antes do impacto. Frank resgata Desmond, que está boiando de bruços na água. Desmond não está respirando, mas Jack o salva após realizar procedimentos de primeiros-socorros. De volta à Praia Juliet está na praia, sozinha, com uma garrafa de Rum. Sawyer chega à praia após mergulhar do helicóptero. Ao ver a garrafa, ele pergunta a Juliet se ela está celebrando, mas Juliet lhe diz que ela não está celebrando, apontando para a fumaça que emana do cargueiro destruído. Depois da Ilha ser movida ]] Jack, Kate, Aaron, Sayid, Hurley, Sun, Frank e Desmond continuam a flutuar no bote salva-vidas. Todos estão quietos até que Hurley diz que "Locke moveu a Ilha". Jack fica agitado e discorda. Enquanto os dois discutem, Frank vê uma luz próxima e percebe que é um barco. Todos começam a gritar e o barco começa a se aproximar do bote salva-vidas. Neste momento, Jack repentinamente se lembra do que Locke lhe disse sobre terem que mentir sobre o que aconteceu com eles, e compreende que isto deverá ser feito, e rapidamente divide seu plano com os outros no bote. A bordo do Searcher, um tripulante, que na verdade é Henrik da estação de escuta, freneticamente corre de um lado para outro e chama pela "Srta. Widmore". Penelope sai da sala de comando para ver o que está acontecendo. Ela vê Desmond e os dois fazem contato visual. Desmond pula em algumas redes para conseguir subir para o navio e corre para se encontrar com Penelope no convés. Reunidos, Desmond rapidamente apresenta Penelope para os outros passageiros do bote. Jack diz a Penelope, seriamente, que eles precisam conversar. Uma semana depois, os Oceanic 6 preparam-se para partir do barco de Penelope com uma história falsa bem preparada, enquanto Desmond e Frank permanecem no barco. Jack diz a Desmond para tomar cuidado agora que eles sabem do que Widmore é capaz e então, citando Desmond diz — "Vejo você em outra vida, brother". Os 6 da Oceanic embarcam no bote salva-vidas e se dirigem para a ilha de Sumba. Flashforward Hurley Walt visita Hurley no sanatório, com a sua avó se mantendo próxima para se assegurar que Hurley não é "perigoso". Walt pergunta porque ninguém foi foi visitá-lo após o resgate. Hurley pede desculpas, mas Walt acrescenta que uma pessoa o visitou: Jeremy Bentham. Walt pergunta porque Bentham e os 6 da Oceanic estão todos mentindo. Hurley sussura que eles estão mentindo para proteger as pessoas que ficaram na Ilha. "Como meu pai?" Walt pergunta. "Como seu pai, sim", resonde Hurley, visivelmente nervoso. Sayid Sayid chega ao sanatório de Hurley tarde da noite e executa um homem no estacionamento. Sayid encontra Hurley jogando xadrez, aparentemente sozinho, já que a cadeira do outro lado da mesa está vazia. Sayid quer que Hurley venha com ele para um "lugar seguro". Hurley responde que ele não vê Sayid "há séculos" e não compreende porque ele deveria seguí-lo. Sayid diz que "as circunstâncias mudaram": Bentham está morto, tendo, supostamente, se suicidado dois dias antes. Hurley não quer chamar Bentham por este pseudônimo e está prestes a chamá-lo por seu nome real quando Sayid o impede, acrescentando que eles estão sendo vigiados. Hurley diz que ele tem tido conversas regulares com pessoas mortas e a última coisa que ele precisa é de paranóia. Sayid responde que ele acabou de matar um homem que estava vigiando Hurley há uma semana e que a paranóia o mantém vivo. Sayid assegura a Hurley que eles não voltarão para a ilha, mas apenas irão para um "lugar seguro". Hurley aceita, mas quando está para sair da sala, ele faz mais uma jogada no tabuleiro de xadrez, vencendo o suposto oponente na cadeira vazia, Mr. Eko. Sun Sun se aproxima de um restaurante em Londres enquanto fala ao celular com sua mãe e Ji Yeon, que já está falando. Charles Widmore sai do restaurante. Sun se aproxima dele e se apresenta com a filha de Paik e a diretora de operações das Indústrias Paik. Widmore reconhece o nome e pergunta sobre o pai de Sun. Sun confronta Widmore, afirmando que ele sabe sobre sua verdadeira identidade, acrescentando que Widmore sabe que eles estão mentindo sobre as suas experiências. Ela então sugere que ela e Widmore têm interesses em comum. Ela lhe dá seu cartão de visitas das Indústrias Paik, sugerindo que ele ligue quando estiver disposto a conversar. Finalmente, ela lembra Widmore que "eles não são as únicas pessoas que saíram da Ilha". Widmore, surpreso, pergunta porque ela ira querer ajudá-lo. Sem responder, ela parte, à beira das lágrimas. Kate Kate acorda em sua casa com o som de passos, mas não vê ninguém. O telefone toca. Uma voz masculina, falando de forma invertida, diz: "A ilha precisa de você. Você tem de voltar antes que seja tarde demais." Ela ouve passos novamente e retira uma arma do armário. Ao conferir o quarto de Aaron, ela confronta o intruso debruçado sobre a cama dele, e descobre que é Claire. Claire adverte Kate para não trazer Aaron de volta para a ilha. Repentinamente Kate acorda, percebendo que esteve sonhando, e rapidamente dirige-se ao quarto de Aaron; não há nenhum intruso e nem sinal de Claire. Jack Continuando exatamente onde a última cena de "Through The Looking Glass" terminou, com Jack gritando "Nós temos que voltar!" enquanto Kate se afasta no carro, Kate dá marcha à ré, sai do carro e confronta Jack. Ela condena Jack por querer voltar para a Ilha, por ligar para ela por dois dias inteiros enquanto estava "chapado" com suas pílulas e por mostrar-lhe o obituário de Jeremy Bentham. Ela explica que Jeremy Bentham a encontrou, que ela sabia desde o começo da conversa que ele estava louco e que ela não acredita que Jack possa confiar nele. Jack diz que ele ouviu Bentham porque ele disse que esta era a única forma de salvar Kate e Aaron. Kate dá um tapa no rosto de Jack por a ter abandonado ela e Aaron. Jack tenta se desculpar, mas Kate lhe diz que ela passou os últimos três anos tentando esquecer todas as coisas horríveis que aconteceram no dia em que eles saíram da ilha. Ela lhe diz que ela não irá voltar, entra novamente no carro e parte. Jack, ainda aparentemente bêbado e drogado, dirige para a casa funerária tarde da noite. Ele arromba a porta e se aproxima do caixão, notando que ninguém ainda assinoua liberação do corpo de Bentham. Ben repentinamente entra na sala. Jack diz que Bentham lhe informou que Ben estava fora da Ilha e que tanto ele quanto Kate haviam conversado com Bentham cerca de um mês antes. Bentham disse que depois que Jack deixou a ilha "algumas coisas muito ruins aconteceram" e que isto era culpa de Jack, por ter partido. Bentham acrescentou, ainda, que Jack tinha que voltar. é o falecido Jeremy Bentham]] Ben responde que ele ouviu dizer que Jack tem voado esperando que o avião caia. Ben descreve isto como "muito sombrio". Ben diz a Jack que ele está aqui para informá-lo que a Ilha não o deixará vir sozinho: "todos vocês têm que voltar". Jack diz que ele não sabe onde Sayid está, Hurley está louco, Sun o culpa pela morte de Jin e Kate sequer quer falar com ele. Ben diz que esta é a única maneira: todos eles têm que voltar juntos, e que Ben tem algumas idéias de como isso deve ser feito e está disposto a ajudar. Contudo ele salienta que todos devem retornar, incluindo o falecido Bentham, que é revelado ser ninguém menos do que John Locke. Curiosidades Gerais *Durante a exibição da Parte 3, um comercial da Octagon Global Recruiting foi veiculado. Esta organização está procurando por candidatos para a Iniciativa DHARMA. O processo de recrutamento começa em San Diego entre 24 e 27 de julho de 2008. Estas são as mesmas datas da ComicCon 2008. *Todo ano os produtores tem um nome especial para uma cena secreta no final da temporada. O nome especial desse ano foi literalmente,"A Roda do Burro Congelado",referindo-se á roda que Ben teve que girar para ativar a teleportação da ilha. *O logotipo da Funerária Hoffs/Drawlar inclui um globo preto, semelhante ao logotipo branco da Estação Pérola. *Quando os Oceanic Six chegam em Sumba, as construções e a disposição do cenário da praia de Sumba é similar ao segundo flashback de Elliot's em Lost: Via Domus. *Depois de o helicóptero cair, Jack está sozinho na água e está quieto, antes de submergir numa cena caótica . Isso se assemelha à primeira cena dele na ilha , assim como Ana Lucia submergindo no mar depois do acidente . *Hurley é visto abrindo uma barra de frutas com as palavras 'Molly Fisher' no local que deveria indicar o sabor do doce. Notas de Produção *Esse é o único episódio da quarta temporada em que todo o elenco principal dos créditos iniciais aparece. *Esta é a segunda vez que um episódio de Lost mostra material filmado fora dos Estados Unidos. A cena em Londres entre Sun e Charles Widmore foi filmada em Londres devido aos compromissos de Alan Dale, que estava atuando em teatro do West End na peça durante as filmagens do segundo bloco da 4ª Temporada. A primeira vez foi durante . *Foram filmados dois finais alternativos comSawyer e Desmond no caixão.Eles foram ao ar em Good Morning America no dia 30 de Maio de 2008. *É a primeira fala de Malcolm David Kelley desde . Erros de Gravação *A barba de Jack está visivelmente menor do que no episódio *Quando Ben desce a escada para a caverna congelada e cai, o pé-de-cabra cai atrás dele. Na próxima cena, ele está na frente de Ben, abaixo de seu joelho. *Na cena onde Ben está tentando girar a roda na caverna congelada, ele enfia o pé-de-cabra em um buraco em uma das barras da roda. Quando ele faz isso, os dentes do pé-de-cabra estão virados para a direita, na perspectiva do espectador. Entretanto, na próxima cena, na qual eles está com seu rosto enconstado no pé-de-cabra, os dentes estão virados para a esquerda. Quando ele tira o pé-de-cabra do buraco, os dentes estão virados novamente para a direita. *Quando o helicóptero decola, há uma imagem clara de sua parte inferior. Não há vazamento de combustível do buraco de bala. Quando eles estão sobre a água, começa o vazamento. *O helicóptero de Frank é visto atingindo a água em grande velocidade e, então, tombando para a frente e se quebrando em várias partes. Na verdaede, um helicóptero sem combustível (ou perde a energia de alguma forma) ainda pode realizar uma descida controlada usando Autorotação, portanto é muito improvável que o helicóptero de Frank caísse da forma como caiu. Temas Recorrentes *Os Oceanic Six mentem sobre o que aconteceu durante e depois o acidente do avião. *Sawyer se refere a Jack como "Sundance". *Desmond e Penny se reencontram. *Michael morre e o destino de Jin é desconhecido devido à explosão do cargueiro. *Sayid mata um homem ás 8:15 *Charlotte já esteve na ilha antes. *Hurley diz que Jack e Locke estão falando sobre "coisas de líder". *Kate sonha com Claire depois de sair da ilha. *Ben diz que a pessoa que mover a ilha não poderá voltar jamais. *O Dr. Halliwax faz um experimento com coelhos. *Sun conta para Michael que ela está grávida. *Hurley mente para Walt sobre a morte de Michael. **Talvez tenha sido um erro honesto. *Michael ouve sussurros antes de Christian aparecer. *Keamy e os mercenários ouvem sussurros antes dos Outros os atacarem. *Sawyer chama Frank de "Kenny Rogers." *Hurley está jogando xadrez com Mr. Eko no seu quarto antes de Sayid aparecer. *Sawyer pula do helicóptero para que os outros possam ir para o cargueiro. *Depois de sussurrar no ouvido dela, Sawyer diz a Kate "Apenas faça isso,Sardenta." *O homem que estava na frente do Santa Rosa diz a Sayid que a hora era "Oito e quin-" antes de Sayid atirar. *Sawyer, que uma vez disse que nunca tinha feito nada de bom na vida,pula do helicóptero para salvar os outros. . Referências Culturais * A Ilha Misteriosa: Os passageiros do helicóptero precisam diminuir o peso na aeronave para permanecer no ar. O mesmo ocorreu com os colonizadores no Capítulo Um de A Ilha Misteriosa, que primeiro eliminaram de sua aeronave tudo que erá supérfluo, o que não foi suficiente, até que um dos passageiros sai (voluntariamente em Lost, supostamente de forma acidental em A Ilha Misterios). Após estas ações, eles são capazes de pousar em uma área relativamente segura. * A Ilha Misteriosa: O uso de projéteis eletricamente carregados, como fez Capitão Nemo na Ilha Misteriosa para matar alguns invasores hostis e indesejados. *'' '' (15 de fevereiro de 1748–6 junho de 1832) - foi um jurista, filósofo e reformador legal e social inglês. Ele era um radical político um dos principais teóricos da filosofia jurídica Anglo-Americana. Ele é mais conhecido pela sua defesa do utilitarismo, pelo conceito dos direitos dos animais e sua oposição à idéia dos direitos naturais, com a sua freqüentemente citada afirmação de que a idéia de que tais direitos são "baboseiras sobre pernas de pau". Ele também influenciou o desenvolvimento da política do bem estar social. A posição de Bentham incluia argumentos a favor da liberdade econômica e individual, a separação da igreja e do Estado, liberdade de expressão, direitos iguais para as mulheres, o fim da escravidão, a abolição das punições físicas (inclusive para as crianças), o direito do divórcio, comércio livre, usura e a descriminalização da homossexualidade. *'' : Sawyer chama Jack de "Sundance". * : Sawyer chama Frank de "Kenny Rogers". * : Michael, ao usar nitrogênio líquido para resfriar a bateria dos explosivos C4, lembra a seqüência deste vídeo game de ação, na qual o protagonista deve trabalhar contra o relógio para diversas bombas C4 instaladas a bordo de uma plataforma de limpeza de petróleo marítima. Alpem disso, o vilão Fatman preparou uma grande bomba para se ativar quando morresse. *Gouge Away: Jack está ouvindo está música do no seu caminho de volta para a funerária. O cantor do Pixies, Black Francis, nasceu em 6 de abril, um dia após a publicação do jornal de Jack. Os Pixies eram também uma das bandas favoritas de do vocalista do , Kurt Cobain, cuja música Scentless Apprentice estava tocando na primeira visita de Jack à funerária em Through the Looking Glass. Gouge Away é a 15a música no álbum Doolittle|pt. *A Dança da Morte: A cena em que Michael luta para atrasar a explosão da bomba lembra a cena do livro A Dança da Morte (The Standno original) de Stephen King (notoriamente um dos livros favoritos dos produtores de LOST) em que o personagem angelical Nick Andros encontra uma bomba em um armário e morre enquanto outras pessoas tentar escapar. *Alice no País das Maravilhas: A famosa gravura do Coelho Branco é vista na porta do quarto de Aaron. *Comercial de Davidoff Cool Water'': Quando Sawyer nada de volta para a Ilha e emerge do mar, a cena é semelhante, e provavelmente uma paródia, do comercial de televisão que Josh Holloway fez para a fragância Davidoff Cool Water. Técnicas Literárias * A pessoa que está no caixão no flashforward de "Through the Looking Glass" é um homem chamado Jeremy Bentham, simplesmente para descobrirmos no fim do episódio que Jeremy Bentham era ninguém menos que John Locke. * Esse episódio contém flashforwards de todos os Oceanic 6. * Bentham (a.k.a. John Locke) disse á Jack que "algumas coisas ruins" aconteceram quando eles deixaram a ilha. * Locke diz a Jack que,se ele não acredita em milagres,ele deve "esperar e ver o que eu vou fazer." * Jack diz para Desmond "Te vejo em outra vida, brotha". * Kate tentou livrar Ben das amarras. * Ben explode o freighter, não se impotando com as pessoas inocentes que matou, a mesma razão que ele deu a Michael do por que ele não poderia explodir o cargueiro. * Keamy foi morto pela sua própria faca. * Christian diz para Michael "Você pode ir agora". * Sun grita "Nós temos que voltar!" Análise da História *Faraday transporta pessoas para o cargueiro. *Os Outros resgatam Ben Linus de Keamy. *Ben diz a Locke que Os Outros estão prontos para seguir suas ordens. *Jack breaks into the funeral parlor. *Ben mata Keamy. *Desmond e Penny se encontram. *Locke tells Jack he wants to let bygones be bygones. Referências à Episódios *Jack tells Desmond "See you in another life, brother". *Locke asks Ben if The Orchid is the "magic box". *Ben puts on the Halliwax Parka, and cuts his arm as he descends deeper into the snow and ice covered section of Orchid station. *Sawyer whispers something to Kate on the helicopter before he jumps out. Sawyer is asking her to perform the favor that causes Jack to become angry in the future. *Ben asks Locke for his weapon back. *A raft filled with some of the survivors approaches a boat and they assume, it came to save them *Penny says that she has a tracking station. *The flash-forward continues on from the final scene of Season 3. *The figure in the coffin is revealed. *Sun screams "We have to go back!" Perguntas não Respondidas Na Ilha *Onde e/ou quando a Ilha foi parar? *Por que Miles decidiu ficar na Ilha? *Qual foi a experiência anterior que Charlotte teve na Ilha? **Como Miles sabia da experiência anterior de Charlotte na Ilha? *Why is the cave behind the vault frozen? **What is the frozen donkey wheel's origin? **How is it capable of transporting the Island? *Are Jin and the others who were fleeing the freighter still alive? *Why does the Orchid tape begin to rewind itself? *O que Sawyer disse para Kate? Depois do Resgate Locke *Como John Locke morreu? *Como Locke chegou ao continente? *Locke estava apto a andar após ter deixado a Ilha? *Por quê Locke estava usando o nome falso Jeremy Bentham? *Por quê o corpo de Locke deve retornar a Ilha? **Eles irão ressucitá-lo? Os Oceanic 6 *Where does Sayid take Hurley? *What is Sun's agenda in regard to Widmore? *When Ben says they all have to go back, which characters does he mean specifically? Are Frank, Desmond, etc. included? *Why do they all refer to Locke as Jeremy Bentham, when they know who he really is? Miscelânea *What "bad things" happened after the Oceanic Six left the island? **Why is it, according to Locke, Jack's fault? *What is Desmond doing after the Island? **Who must Desmond make sure does not find him? *What happened to Lapidus after the Island? Pessoas que não foram resgatadas *What happened to Faraday and those on the raft? *How do the Others and the Losties interact now that the threat of the mercenaries is gone? *How is the island still vulnerable if it has moved? *Not knowing if there are survivors on the island, will palette drops of Dharma Initiative supplies be continued? And, since the island has moved, how could the island be found to make such drops? Category:Centrado em Vários Personagens